RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked by administrative decision for outstanding nominees.'' Note that if a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for four months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. 3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active admins. Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. Active Nominations for the Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for the removal of user rights. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator ''AzureDusk'' (Resumed) Due to the length of time this nomination was paused, all votes have been reset. (Original vote) Nominator: '''Lauren Darkmore '''Reason for Nomination: Azure is level headed and knows when a joke has gone too far and has proved that she is knowledgeable on the policies well as well as advising people on them as necessary. She also covers the time zone where we are in need of mods. This will make her an excellent candidate for modship and I have no doubt that she will do well in the position. Support # Support: '''Support as per the reasons above. [[User_talk:PrimeXam| We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us.]] [[User:PrimeXam| PrimeXam']] 16:04, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Oppose # '''Oppose:' As I said before, Azure is a great person, but she simply isn't suited for the role. She's often borderline with her jokes, and, in my opinion, is a little immature for the role. Minomelo (talk) 02:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) # Oppose: She is nice and fun but I do not think she is ready to be a moderator. I believe she doesn't have the thick skin needed for the job. Zathronas 07:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Rollback ''TheWaterWak '''Nominator: 'Maki Kuronami Reason for Nomination: WaterWak is a sporadic contributor, but when active, he does quite a few things for the wiki, having helped in the creation of multiple pages, and had worked with cleaning up grammar and stuff on many occasions. Support # Oppose # Oppose: 'While the user does show great potential, and this is definitely a proposal I'd like to look at again in the future, right now I feel it's a bit premature. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 14:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) # '''Oppose: '''TheWaterWak's edits have been a good contribution to the Wiki, he's a good editor. But as per above, I think it's a bit early and I aswell would like to think about it in the future. [[RWBY Wiki:Nederlanderz|'Erica Hartmann]] 23:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Administrator There are currently no active nominations for Administrators. Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for Bureaucrats.